The Questionnaire
by Swordquill71
Summary: The wonderful Ministry of Magic decides it's a great time to send out a questionnaire during the Second Wizarding War more specifically October of the sixth book . What responses will they get from Harry, Hermione, Ron, and yes, even Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

**The Questionnaire: Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Summary: **The wonderful Ministry of Magic decides it's a great time to send out a questionnaire during the Second Wizarding War (more specifically October of the sixth book). What responses will they get from Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and yes, even Voldemort?

**Author's Note: **I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately. I will try to stay as close to the characters crafted beautifully by Ms. Joanne Rowling. Feel free to let me know if I get out-of-character. Thanks.

Prologue:

"Wow, look at all those owls, Hermione!" Harry proclaimed over Halloween breakfast. "Look it's from our mates at the Ministry." Hermione replied. Sure enough, each owl was carrying a purple envelope with a seal on it. The trio glanced up at the Head Table with confused looks on their faces but, their headmaster responded with only a knowing glance in his eye. Dumbledore rose sensing the commotion and cleared his throat. "As some of you may have noticed, the Ministry has sent out questionnaires to help er, research for the war. Please note that only witches and wizards of age will receive them," Filch stammered out of the room, much to the delight of the students, "and you must fill them out or else they will begin to follow you around. Now off to class."

"Looks like we're stuck with them. Between all these classes and now this I think You Know Who is behind all of it trying to kill us paper by paper." Ron said as he glanced around at his fellow schoolmate some of whom had already start to fill out their letters. "That's hardly something to joke about Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor." Said the all too familiar voice of Severus Snape. "Just do it Ron," Harry said, "it won't take too long. Let's see…."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Questionnaire: Chapter 2: Voldemort**

**Author's Note: **I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately. I will try to stay as close to the characters crafted beautifully by Ms. Joanne Rowling. Feel free to let me know if I get out-of-character. Thanks.

_**Name: **_Tom Riddle

_**Aliases: **_Voldemort; The Dark Lord

_**Age: **_How Rude!

_**Occupation: **_Do gooder

_**Gender: **_Male

_**Family Members: **_Salazar Slytherin

_**Residence: **_Malfoy Manor

_**Level of Schooling: **_"I who have gone future than anyone…"

_**Feelings about the M.o.M: **_Really? This is what you ask. For the record: love them.

_**Would you be interested in a position in the M.o.M?: **_Defintely

_**Please record any sightings of Death Eater activities: **_Definitely not in the mirror at Malfoy Manor

_**Please list any other knowledge about The Dark Lord or Death Eaters: **_None

_**Questions or Comments: **_Why won't this parchment go away?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Questionnaire: Chapter 3: Harry Potter **

**Author's Note: **I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately. I will try to stay as close to the characters crafted beautifully by Ms. Joanne Rowling. Feel free to let me know if I get out-of-character. Thanks.

_**Name: **_Harry James Potter

_**Aliases: **_'The Boy Who Lived' 'The Chosen One' 'Our New Celebrity'

_**Age: **_16

_**Occupation: **_Student

_**Gender: **_Male

_**Family Members: **_Go ask anyone.

_**Residence: **_Hogwarts

_**Level of Schooling: **_6th year and you guys have horrible record keeping abilities

_**Feelings about the M.o.M: **_Well, I must not tell lies

_**Would you be interested in a position in the M.o.M?: **_Auror

_**Please record any sightings of Death Eater activities:**_ Please see the works of my like volumes 1-6

_**Please list any other knowledge about The Dark Lord or Death Eaters: **_See above

_**Questions or Comments: **_This was pointless

**Please Review! Or alert. It really gives me confidence to continue on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Questionnaire: Chapter 4: Hermione Granger **

**Author's Note: **I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately. I will try to stay as close to the characters crafted beautifully by Ms. Joanne Rowling. Feel free to let me know if I get out-of-character. Thanks. Also, thanks to my reviews.

_**Name: **_Hermione Jean Granger

_**Aliases: **_'Mione, Miss. Granger, Ms. Granger, Mu**lood

_**Age: **_16

_**Occupation: **_Currently a student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry

_**Gender: **_Female

_**Family Members: **_Muggle parents. Both dentists.

_**Residence:**_ Hogwarts

_**Level of Schooling: **_6th year at above mentioned school.

_**Feelings about the M.o.M: **_Although, I do think that you have the best intentions at heart I would like to make a few suggestions. Please see owls number 3-7. Please treat them with care.

_**Would you be interested in a position in the M.o.M?: **_Yes

_**Please record any sightings of Death Eater activities: **_Recently? See owl 7. In the past? Please see owls 8-13.

_**Please list any other knowledge about The Dark Lord or Death Eaters: **_I have taken the liberty of summarizing my notes from various books and articles. See owl 18.

_**Questions or Comments: **_While I do not support all of your ideas I think it is fantastic that you are asking for our input. For more on this see owl 4. Please treat the owls with care and feed them. I would also appreciate it if you permitted the owls a place to rest. In addition, next time please include more area on the parchment for responses. Thank you, Hermione J. Granger

**Thanks for reading! I went with a different style for Hermione. I hope you like it. As always please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Questionnaire: Chapter 5: Albus Dumbledore**

**Author's Note: **I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately. I will try to stay as close to the characters crafted beautifully by Ms. Joanne Rowling. Feel free to let me know if I get out-of-character. Thanks.

_**Name: **_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

_**Aliases: **_Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster

_**Age: **_115

_**Occupation: **_Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

_**Gender: **_Male

_**Family Members: **_Brother-Aberforth Dumbledore Aunt-

_**Residence: **_Howgarts and Godric's Hallow

_**Level of Schooling:**_ Hogwarts as well as independent studies

_**Feelings about the M.o.M: **_The Ministry must face the truth about Lord Voldemort and understand the false publicity and imprisonments will do nothing. The Ministry must address the fact that there are people dying and glossing it all over with a poster boy will do nothing. We, the magical world, as a whole must work together to conquer Voldemort and his supporters. A muggle president once said, "A house divided can not stand."

_**Would you be interested in a position in the M.o.M?: **_I would be interested in consulting with M.o.M. when they, as the youth say 'sort out their priorities'.

_**Please record any sightings of Death Eater activities: **_I have expressed my recordings to the Ministry in the past but, they have been neglected therefore, I see no reason to repeat myself.

_**Please list any other knowledge about The Dark Lord or Death Eaters: **_Please see above statements.

_**Questions or Comments: **_I applaud the Ministry for taking somewhat of an active role in uniting the Wizarding community. Please forgive me for the short response but, I do have other equally urgent matters to attend to.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Questionnaire: Chapter 6: Luna Lovegood**

**Author's Note: **I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately. I will try to stay as close to the characters crafted beautifully by Ms. Joanne Rowling. Feel free to let me know if I get out-of-character. I've gone back and corrected some of my other chapters after some advice from a friend so, sorry for those errors.

_**Name: **_Luna Lovegood

_**Aliases: **_'Loony Lovegood' (that one is rather unkind)

_**Age:**_ 15

_**Occupation: **_Observer of our universe

_**Gender: **_Female

_**Family Members: **_Father, Xenophilius Lovegood, deceased mother. I also think of these people as family: Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and even Ronald Weasley.

_**Residence: **_Ottery St. Catchpole

_**Level of Schooling**_: Currently a 6th year at Hogwarts

_**Feelings about the M.o.M: **_There are a few things. It really should be addressed that Mr. Fudge has been abusing Goblins for ages. It should also be known that the aurors are part of the Rotfang Conspiracy and ought to be watched.

_**Would you be interested in a position in the M.o.M?: **_Not really at the moment.

_**Please record any sightings of Death Eater activities**_: There are some wonderful articles in the most recent issue of the Quibbler that the M.o.M really should have a look at.

_**Please list any other knowledge about The Dark Lord or Death Eaters**_: Death Eaters are people that need to be stopped by the average people because the aurors are working with them. I would recommend the Zasinhberg Method in stopping them.

_**Questions or Comments: **_No, thanks your concern.

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! It looks like I'll be posting on Wednsdays and possibly Sundays if I get a lot of reviews and alerts. I will probably edit previous chapters on Fridays. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Questionnaire: Chapter 7: Ron Weasley**

**Author's Note: **I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately. I will try to stay as close to the characters crafted beautifully by Ms. Joanne Rowling. Feel free to let me know if I get out-of-character. Thanks.

_**Name: **_Ronald Bilius Weasley

_**Aliases: **_Ron Weasley, (There are more but why should I tell you?)

_**Age: **_16

_**Occupation:**_ Student

_**Gender: **_Male

_**Family Members: **_Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy (Sadly), Fred, George, and Ginny

_**Residence: **_The Burrow

_**Level of Schooling: **_6th year

_**Feelings about the M.o.M: **_They got the person my best friend cares the most about killed, tore apart my family, and are just plain old stupid so yeah let's be best mates

_**Would you be interested in a position in the M.o.M?: **_Can you people not read what I just wrote?

_**Please record any sightings of Death Eater activities: **_I see how you're ready to listen to me now.

_**Please list any other knowledge about The Dark Lord or Death Eaters: **_Isn't it your job to answer this question?

_**Questions or Comments: **_If you know Percy Weasley will you throw a Dungbomb or anything from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes at him for me? Thanks/


	8. Chapter 8

**The Questionnaire: Chapter 8: Severus Snape**

**Author's Note: **I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately. I will try to stay as close to the characters crafted beautifully by Ms. Joanne Rowling. Feel free to let me know if I get out-of-character. Thank you.

_**Name: **_Severus Snape

_**Aliases: **_Professor Snape and others but I hardly see how it is relevant

_**Age: **_36

_**Occupation**_: Professor of Defense the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

_**Gender: **_Male

_**Family Members: **_None currently alive

_**Residence: **_Spinner's End in the town of Cokeworth

_**Level of Schooling: **_Advance Studies at Hogwarts

_**Feelings about the M.o.M: **_The Ministry has not taken the proper steps when faced with the treatment of celebrities this has permitted many regrettable mistakes such as the capture of Sirius Black.

_**Would you be interested in a position in the M.o.M?: No.**_

_**Please record any sightings of Death Eater activities: **_I have no knowledge of such activities.

_**Please list any other knowledge about The Dark Lord or Death Eaters: **_None.

_**Questions or Comments: **_Not at the current time.

**Author's Note:**__A couple of things-

1. This was one of the hardest chapters so please go easy on me

2. Is anyone else excited for JK Rowling's new book?

3. I really would love to hear some character ideas

4. Is it strange that when I read the books I sometimes hear the actors' voices saying the dialogue?

As "always" thanks for reading and reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Questionnaire: Chapter 9: Percy Ignatius Weasley **

**Author's Note: **I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately. I will try to stay as close to the characters crafted beautifully by Ms. Joanne Rowling. Feel free to let me know if I get out-of-character. Thanks.

_**Name: **_Percy Ignatius Weasley

_**Aliases: **_Percy Weasley

_**Age: **_20 years of age

_**Occupation:**_ Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic

_**Gender: **_Male

_**Family Members: **_Estranged- Molly, Arthur, Charlie, William, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley

_**Residence: **_Campden Hill Road, Kensinfton, W8

_**Level of Schooling: **_I achieved top grades in all my O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s while I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_**Feelings about the M.o.M: **_The Ministry is doing all that it can during these tough times and while the Wizarding World has no reason to fret, they must give the Ministry 100 percent of their support.

_**Would you be interested in a position in the M.o.M?: **_Although, I appreciate the opportunities that my position presents I am eager to assist the Ministry in any way that I can.

_**Please record any sightings of Death Eater activities: **_I have not seen any of these sightings and I am sure that the Ministry is taking care of them.

_**Please list any other knowledge about The Dark Lord or Death Eaters: **_None, please see above notice.

_**Questions or Comments: **_I would like to thank the Ministry for all of their hard work. Also, what is the best way to go about a name age?

_Hi,_

_Sorry for not posting earlier I've been super busy with testing and my new story "The Lost Memory". The first chapter should be posted by the end of the weekend. Thanks for all your alerts!_

_-Swordquill71 _


	10. Chapter 10

**The Questionnaire: Chapter 10: Fred and George Weasley**

**Author's Note: **I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately. I will try to stay as close to the characters crafted beautifully by Ms. Joanne Rowling. Feel free to let me know if I get out-of-character. Thanks.

_**Name: **_Fred _and George Weasley _

_**Aliases: **_None

_**Age: **_I'm 17. _We're twins but I'm older._

_**Occupation:**_ Conveyers of magical mischief everywhere. _Owners of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_

_**Gender: **_Male

_**Family Members: **_Molly, Arthur, Charlie, William, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. _Don't forget the blockhead prat, Precy._

_**Residence:**_ 93 Diagon Alley, London, England

_**Level of Schooling: **_We have O.W.L.s. _No N.E.W.T.s but who cares?_

_**Feelings about the M.o.M: **__Thanks for bothering to send us two different questionnaires. _Real nice of you._ We also love a charming young witch by the name of Dolores Umbridge. _Would you mind sending her the package attached?__

_**Would you be interested in a position in the M.o.M?: **__Yeah, right after Filch starts giving out free hugs. _

_**Please record any sightings of Death Eater activities: **_Isn't this your job?

_**Please list any other knowledge about The Dark Lord or Death Eaters: **__They really must not have any shampoo at headquarters. _Yeah! Voldy doesn't need any and Snape clearly doesn't use it.

_**Questions or Comments: **_How much work is it to say "Geminio" and point your wand at the parchment? _We are two separate people you know!_

_**Hi,**_

_**Thank you to all my readers for making my first FF a success. Sorry, for not posting lately as I've been working hard at my new story, The Last Memory. As an author I would like to expand my writing and will be ending this story. If any one would like to do a spin-off or adopt it simply PM me.**_

_**Thanks again,**_

_**-Swordquill71 **_


End file.
